I Miss You
by TheArtichokeissteamed
Summary: Just a little oneshot. What would happen if the 'Boy who lived' became the 'Man that lived no longer'. A HermioneHarry fic.


**A/N: Well, i'm feeling depressed, so i decided to write this little gem.**

**Rather angsty, Harry/Hermione Luna/Ron implied.**

**Just a one shot, for now. Might do more if asked.**

**Hope you like it...**

As she made her way down through the rows of graves, she couldn't help but think 'what would things be like if he were alive'

And she missed him every single day, with all of her heart. And she still remebered the day she had found out.

_It was a rather rainy day, and Harry had come home, finally._

_There was something 'off' about him.Something that Hermione couldn't quite place._

_He Kissed her hello, in his case, goodbye, and trudged up into his room._

_It was about 9.pm that night, and Lily and Rose were getting restless, Harry always put them to bed, and he wasn't there to do it now._

_Fretting ever so slightly, Hermione walked slowly up the stairs. Harry had been silent, and hadn't come down since he had kissed her hello at about 4pm that afternnon._

_Trying to ignore the rising feeling of panic, shooting up her throat like Bile. She grasped the doorknob, to a sight that had haunted her sreams ever since._

_Harry, slumped slightly over the desk. Dead._

_And the cry that could be heard from Hermione, was a pure, heart shattering, cry of absoloute pain._

_Pale, willing herself not to throw up, Hermione rushed downstairs, got the twins, and flooed straight to ron's house, where he knew Luna, at least would be awake._

_And as she arrived there, in a state of complete shock, shaking so much she had to sit down,in fear of passing out, Luna and Ron came bustling down the stairs. _

_Taking one look at Hermione, looking as though she was about pass out any second. Ron motioned for Luna to take the twins upstairs into bed, and quietly appraoched Hermione._

"_M'ione, what happened" he whispered "Where's Harry?"_

"_H-harry, H-harry's...dead"_

_And at that point in time, her whole world had come crashing down right before her eyes, because, she had been telling herself it's not true, in a state of total denial, shock and anger. And telling Ron that it was, had proved it to herself, and although she didn't want to believe it, it was true, and it would be so from now on._

"_No...no" was all Ron manged to say, before envaloping Hermione in a huge, conforting hug. And they stood for a while, Hermione Sobbing loudly into Ron's shoulder, and Ron silently crying._

_And, to make things worse, Lily had come downstairs, never having been a heavy sleeper, unlike her sister, after hearing her mothers loud sobs._

"_Mummy, whats wrong. Where's Daddy. Daddy will make you feel better, he always does" _

_To this Hermione stopped crying at once, and looked lily in the eye. So like her father, her curly black hair in a messy pony tail, and her Emerald green eyes filled with such determination to get the words out of her mother, that Hermione faltered and could only manage "Daddy's...Daddy's gone to a better place now"_

_But Lily wasn't a silly girl, she knew what Her mother meant. Her daddy was dead. And Hermione's heart shattered at the look on her father's daughter's face. After all, she was a daddy's girl, they were as close as Hermione and Rose were, maybe even closer._

_Pure Heartbreak crossed Lily's sweet, beautiful features and she jutted out her chin "No, you're lying. Daddy isn't dead, Daddy can't die, daddy will always be here. Thats what he told me. Daddy said he'd always be here for me and Rosie"_

_And before Hermione could say anything, Lily burst into tears, and ran to the room she was sharing with Rose._

Snapping out of this memory, the tears running down her face, Hermione placed the flowers down on Harry's grave.

It had been little more than a year, and Hermione had come to visit everyday. The two girls were at hogwarts, Rosie, sorted into Ravenclaw. And Lily, into Gryffindor, "A true Potter" they all called her.

And as her hands ran absent mindedly across the beautiful headstone, white Marble. And the snow continued to fall, she couldn't help but remember the time her and Harry had come here, to Godrics Hollow, in the seventh year to see his parents grave. How she held his hand tightly when the tears fell fast and thick down his face.

And that was the day she had realised that she was completely and utterly in love with him.

They had worked so hard for this, so _Damn_ hard. And for him to throw it all away, after having their two beautiful girls, who he loved with all of his being.

And she had been so in love with him, and he, her. And everything had been perfect, he finally had a _family_. And he threw it all away!

And as she reached down to place the girl's letters down on the grave, she re-read the writing on his tomb stone.

_Harry James Potter_

_Savior of man kind, Loving father, husband and friend_

_he will be sorely missed._

_Taken by the clutches of death too early._

_July 31st 1980-September 3rd 2011_

And the tears pouring silently, taking large gulps of breath as the snow got heavier she whispered to him, and Herself

"Damn it Harry, i miss you"

**Now, wasn't that depressing. I hope i got the dates right, that would make him about 31 or 32.**

**Please review, go easy, i'm just a little 13 year old.**

**But i NEED reviews!**


End file.
